


Cake and a Cousin

by PurpleMoonBeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Post War, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonBeam/pseuds/PurpleMoonBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bit of fluff from the LJ prompts floating around - Cake (in honour of Draco's birthday).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and a Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine, I'm just borrowing them.

After the war and as heroes, Harry and Draco had free rein to go pretty much wherever they pleased. Whether it be a trip to Diagon Alley, all the way up to any Quidditch match in the world. But that wasn't where they enjoyed their time most. Especially with Harry taking his role as godfather to Teddy so seriously and Draco trying to be the best cousin he could, ventures into the public domain were infrequent and brief. Not that they didn't enjoy outdoor pursuits, quite the opposite. However, the constant attention that Harry garnered alone was nothing compared to what he and Draco together suffered through. For Draco, reclaiming the family honour was paramount. Unfortunately, his anger rivaled a Weasley's when confronted with so many 'baboons' as he put it. Draco had fought long and hard with both his parents and the ministry over him getting the family estates placed in his name. Although Draco hated to admit it, being firmly attached to the boy who lived twice had certain advantages.  
And so, on the 5th of June, a year after Hermione and Draco had diligently completed their 7th year at Hogwarts, Harry, Draco and Teddy were to be found on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. They sat on a low rise over looking the estate, including a large pond rippling with the activities of birds and fish, the sun blazed cheerfully as they sat on a blanket in shorts.  
Harry was developing quite a bronze to his skin, which Draco envied in public but worshipped in private. His own pale skin was lightly pink all over and he would refuse to expose himself to the sun if not for the admiring gaze of Harry. Teddy on the other hand was so slathered in sun screen potion he looked rather purple, a stark contrast to the suspiciously bright, blonde hair he was currently sporting.  
The two year old played with the food that Harry had brought for their picnic more than he ate it, but the shrill cries of joy from his little body made the mess worth it.  
Draco looked down at his lounging lover 'Why do we have Teddy again?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Harry squinted up at him through the glare of the sun 'Because Andromeda needed the help.'  
'You did tell her it's my birthday, right?'  
Harry mumbled something without completely looking Draco in the eye.  
'You didn't tell her did you.' Draco interpreted sharply.  
'Well, what was I supposed to do?!' Harry shot back indignantly, sitting up.  
Draco rolled his eyes and cuffed Harry lightly on the head 'Say no!'  
'I couldn't do that! It wouldn't be fair.'  
'Yeah, well it isn't fair on me.'  
'You're an adult Draco, at least you should be. The attention can't always be on you!'  
'But today is my birthday, and I wanted to spend it with you!'  
'You are!'  
'Just you, you idiot!'  
They glared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavy, wanting to argue their point further, but neither wanting to make the situation worse. Their ire was suddenly broken by a small hand smacking Harry's bare chest and a loud 'No!' being shouted by the little boy between them.  
Harry yelped and rubbed his chest while Draco watched his cousin with pride, their argument quickly forgotten. Harry was quick to amend this 'No Teddy, you must not hit. It's not nice!' he admonished firmly. Not fully understanding, Teddy reached out to smack Harry again, but Harry caught his small hand carefully and repeated 'No! That's naughty Teddy!'  
This time Teddy understood and he wasn't happy about it as his face scrunched up and eyes welled with tears.  
Panicking now, Harry quickly saught a distraction 'Look Teddy!' Harry exclaimed, reaching out to the untouched box on the blanket, capturing Draco's attention also 'Cake!' he announced whilst lifting the lid. What he revealed was more toffee and cream than cake. Perched on top of the firm cream peaks was a cake decoration sparkling with the words 'Happy Birthday Draco'.  
'Is that what I think it is?' Draco enquired, mouth already watering at the sight of the sugary goodness.  
'It's a banoffee cake. Your two favourite things combined.'  
Draco shot him a look 'Two of my favourite food items, yes.' the blonde communicated his thanks with his eyes, largely because he was trying not to dribble, but also because he wasn't sure if his thanks would remain appropriate for the presence of little boys. Once again, Teddy regained the attention of his guardians by getting up to mischief. With a shout of 'Cake!' Harry and Draco looked to find Teddy's hands and face already covered in cream and toffee. This time it was Draco's turn to be upset 'Teddy! That's my cake!' the little boy grinned a sticky smile as Draco removed the child from the confectionary. Teddy placed his hands on Draco's mouth, once more saying 'Cake!', before he was placed safely away from temptation.  
Draco frowned as he realised his mouth was smeared with cream and toffee, and Harry knew exactly how to get him to smile again. Leaning over, he carefully licked a strip of stickiness from Draco's lips. He raised an enquiring eyebrow, but didn't respond. Harry grinned, knowing this game well. He continued to lick at Draco's mouth, who quickly gave in to temptation and pulled Harry's tongue into his mouth to taste the toffee and cream for himself. Their kiss slowly became more heated, tongues still playing even as the taste of banoffee disappeared. They leaned closer into one another, chests almost touching. One of Draco's hands cupped Harry's face while the other caressed his thigh. Needing no more encouragment, Harry placed a hand on Draco's chest, gently pushing him to lie back, only to have the blonde jolt and pull away.  
'What...?' Harry asked, a little indignant at the sudden change until he saw the little blonde head behind Draco's shoulder. Draco let out a groan of frustration gazing at his lover with want and Harry almost didn't care that Teddy was there. But he was, and he couldn't ignor the child he had agreed to care for.  
Draco seemed to understand as he quickly put the lid back on the cake. 'No more cake for you today Teddy. Your godfather and I have need of this later.' he then scooped Teddy into his arms, stood up, announced 'Last one to the pond is a flobberworm!' and ran with Teddy to splash into the cool water.  
Harry grinned and ran after Draco and Teddy. He was looking forward to Draco's plans for later.


End file.
